


(Compliation) My Sun And Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Mantis & Meredith Quill, Mantis & Peter Quill, Mantis & Peter Quill's Grandfather, Meredith Quill & Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Peter Quill's Grandfather
Kudos: 4





	(Compliation) My Sun And Moon

Henry reminded himself that it’d been Meredith’s idea, or rather her plea. That her only daughter be allowed to see her at least once. The time was drawing closer, if he couldn’t give his own daughter her request, Henry refused to finish the thought. Standing in the parking lot, 10 year old Peter rigid beside him, Mantis struggling on the backseat as he tried to manoeuvre the sweatshirt gently over her antennas. He sighed and softly whispered. “Mantis, I know it’s uncomfortable but we need to do this. I’m sorry, I really am.” Mantis remained lost in her panic, thrashing and yelping as her hands meekly pushed at the garment.

Slowly Peter reached out, placing a hand against Mantis’ arm, Henry moved away from her just enough to give the boy space. Mantis slowly settled, sniffling as her big eyes peered from under the hood. Peter spoke softly. “Mom is inside, she’s waiting for us.” Mantis nodded slowly and sat still, waiting Henry to finish covering her up.

He draped the hood over her and narrowly smiled as he reached down to take her hand, guiding her onto the ground. He quickly locked the truck then grasped the pair’s hands and lead them across the parking lot to the main building.

As they entered, Henry felt Mantis pulling away, he gently clasped his larger hand around hers. Making his way with the pair in tow, Henry knew well where to go, who he’d meet on the way and exactly what they were going to arrive to. He made his way to the elevator, ushered the pair on. Waited for their floor and stepped out, his pace measured, his hold on their hands firm.

The silence hung over the small group as they walked together towards room D35. Henry hesitated momentarily before freeing up a hand as he knocked. Returning his hand to Peter’s shoulder. From inside a voice replied. “Just a moment.” Mantis and Peter exchanged a glance but remained silent.

The young nurse opened the door slightly, her body filling the gap as she nodded. “Mr Quill.” Her eyes shifted and her gaze landed on Mantis as she frowned. “Sir, if your granddaughter is sick-” He spoke sharper then he intended and instantly regretted it. “She’s fine.” A pause he then added. “Thank you, ma’am. I just wanted to give her a chance to, to see her again.”

The nurse opened the door, allowing the group inside then bent down to Mantis’ level. Gently tapping her elbow against Mantis, causing the tiny girl to giggle. The nurse cooed. “Hi sweetie, what’s your name?” Mantis shuffled, her head tilting as she looked up to Henry. In turn, he spoke. “Mantis can be shy, but she comes around.” A nod as the nurse replied. “Mantis. Okay, how about sometime you come visit me when I’m not working and we can have a chat? Girl to girl, does that sound good?” This time Mantis kept her eyes on the nurse as she nodded and showed a light smile.

The nurse stood up and whispered to Henry. “I hate to rush, but you can get a few more minutes if I stay.” She lightly cleared her throat then added. “The next shift will come along, but I can tell them to wait.” Henry nodded and showed a small smile. “Thank you.” She quickly replied. “Jules. My name’s Jules.”

Jules smiled to Mantis then crossed the room, standing aside as she tried to reduce her intrusiveness.  
Laying on her back, propped up by pillows, Meredith softly groaned as she fluttered her eyelids and craned her neck. “Dad?” Henry quickened his pace, drawing closer to her as he let go of the children’s hands. Leaning close to Meredith as he nodded. “I brought Peter and Mantis too.” The pair saddled up beside their grandfather at the bedside.

Meredith’s smile glowed as she shut her eyes slowly and hummed. “Hi guys, did you meet Jules? She’s so nice.” Mantis giggled while Peter smiled but shuffled in place.

Henry gently placed his hands against the pair’s shoulders. Meredith turned slowly to face them as she frowned. “One, two, three. Where’s mom?” Henry felt a breath catch sharply in his throat, but he kept a calm tone as he spoke. “Meredith, your mother would be here too if she could be.” Meredith nodded as she struggled to keep her eyes open. “Oh Peter your game was so fun too.” Waving her hand weakly as she half giggled. “You went left but then you corrected yourself and won it too, right? Do you remember?”

Peter slowly nodded as he bit back on his emotions, yet tears glistened at the corners of hsi eyes. He replied in a strangled voice. “Yeah, mom, it was fun.” Meredith’s hand landed atop Mantis’ head, stroking her hair gently as she whispered. “Star-lord and Star-girl.” Henry attempted a laugh as he nodded and added. “Halloween a few years ago, we took so many photos of you too I think they’re still developing some.” Meredith laughed briefly then coughed as she returned to lay on her back, inhaling a shaky breath. She pushed herself to sit up, parting her arms as she nodded.

Bobbi crossed the room to assist Henry with easing Mantis and Peter onto the bed. The children huddled close to Meredith, their arms wrapping around her frail figure. She kissed eithers cheek in turn then curve her lips into a playful smile as she began to sing.

Peter sat in the backseat of the truck, lightly bouncing in his car-seat as Meredith drove along the dusty road. The radio playing a pop song as she glanced at him through the rear-view and cooed. “Oh you like this one too?”

Mantis lay on her back in the field, gazing up at the stars overhead her. Frowning as she mewled and reached out but couldn’t touch, couldn’t reach the sparkle dotted sky over her. She wriggled in place as she scratched and grabbed at air.

Back in Meredith’s hospital bed, she kept her arms wrapped around her children as her voice faltered, hacking as lightly as she could she then exhaled as she patted the pair. “I’m a little out of practice, huh?” The pair didn’t respond, only holding her tighter.

After the visit had concluded, Henry guided the kids into the truck and began to drive home. Yet as he made his way along the same dusty road as he’d travelled out on earlier, the thoughts gathered pace. He sighed to himself and just kept his eyes on the road with occasional glances to the children via the mirror.

His rigid grasp on the wheel was straining his fingers then sending the sensation through his wrists, but he maintained his steady pace. It’d gotten darker since they’d departed. The pair seemed to be sleeping or just shutting out the world, again. He was content to let them be. Previous attempts had gone much worse, Peter’s short disappearance had concluded with him being discovered crying in a closet. An earlier effort to conceal Mantis’ extraterrestrial features had lead to her flailing and thrashing around so vigorously that Henry was terrified he’d irrecoverably harmed her. He himself continued to struggled with the vulnerability of helplessness. Being a bystander in everything.

The absorption in his thoughts was interrupted abruptly by a bump in the road. The truck creaked as it bounced, he swore under his breath. Adopting a gentle tone as he looked back to the pair. “Must be a new pothole, I’ll remember to avoid it next time.”

Shaken by the motion, the children remained quiet but huddled closer together. Mantis stroked her brother’s back as she half whispered, half sang. Soon her voice faded as she settled down.

Henry drove the truck down their road and then parked closer to the house then usual, he couldn't bring himself to make the children walk, at least not tonight. Parking and shutting off the engine, he took a moment to gather himself. He’d never dropped or even fumbled Peter or Mantis before or Meredith. Yet he was far older now then he had been then, the years of ageing and the burden of stress had further worn him down.

Leaning back slightly as he exhaled and attempted an old trick to clear his mind. Picturing all his stresses and fears written out on a long board before him, Henry imagined it all being swept away. The words fading and leaving blankness behind. Quickly opening his eyes again, Henry couldn’t fully claim it reinvigorated him. But it did allow him enough confidence to fetch the pair and get them to bed. He moved quietly as he unlocked the back door. Deciding to lift Mantis first, her tendency to become agitated when she was separated from her brother was always a consideration. He held her gently and took a few steps, she remained content to lay save for low whimpering.

Once inside, Henry took a detour and walked to the couch in the front room, laying Mantis down and pecking her cheek. He draped a blanket over her. As he walked back to the truck to get Peter, he felt a pang of shame. Though it’d not been promised or even asked for. He felt a new weight on him. Startled but containing himself as he returned and noticed Peter sitting up. Henry gave a gesture as he spoke. “Ready for bed?” Peter just nodded and walked inside, making his way upstairs to his room.

By the time 6 am came around, Henry felt relieved that his restless sleep was at an end. Eager for the opportunity to occupy himself. He made his way downstairs, passed a still sleeping Mantis and went into the kitchen. The routine of preparing and setting out the children’s breakfast was something he’d perfected over time. Meredith had been wary of how Mantis would react to sugar. Yet convinced that a little treat wouldn’t harm her, Henry had included a small treat of something sweet most days.

He set out the usual range of plates and bowls for the pair, each had their preferred colors and style, he was uninterested in defying their requests. Peter still took after his mother, enjoying glamorous patterns and bright shades. Mantis’ penchant was for darker colors, often similar to the night’s sky. Wherever she’d come from however long ago, it was seemingly cosmic. Henry remained curious but determined not to interrogate her. Mantis was an earth girl, an American. No different to her brother.

Finalizing the arrangement, he took a moment to look it over, a check that everything was in place. He then stepped back and settled into an old chair. Propping himself up on his elbow and enjoying the silence. Becoming lulled, he remained still as the pair stepped lightly into the room and took their seats. Patiently waiting to be noticed. Mantis frowned then called softly. “Grandpa?”

Henry jolted awake, shook his head and nodded. “Hello folks, I just drifted off for a moment. Ah, I’ll get it on for you now.” The pair smiled as they passed the cereal box back and forth as they filled their bowls. Henry walked to the stove and turned it on. Casting a glance over his shoulder to the pair as they ate contently.


End file.
